


巧克力饭

by A_very_fat_pen22



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_very_fat_pen22/pseuds/A_very_fat_pen22





	巧克力饭

• 迟到的白色情人节文

 

• 日常、短、无剧情、ooc、渣文

 

• 阿伏兔视角

 

• 总悟神威交往中

 

今天团长不对劲啊，早上就从春雨船拽着阿伏兔去地球找个厨房，团长自己就蹦蹦跳跳地走了。之后阿伏兔就去了吉原找个厨房后，没多久团长便跳窗进入厨房，也顺便踩坏了两张桌子。把厨房的人吓跑了，还带着三包米回来，和一包不知是装了什么的塑料袋子，全部摔在其中一张报废了的桌子上。

 

“咳……团长，你在做什么啊？想吃饭叫厨师做不就好嘛？知道你喜欢吃地球的米饭……”阿伏兔一边看着神威忙来忙去一边唠叨着。

 

“啊？……水呢……?”

 

“唉……团长，你没听我说话吗？团长？”

 

“这个……唷！正好阿伏兔，帮我拿那包袋子来，虽然好像在刚才和地球警察打架时碎了一些……”

 

阿伏兔瞄一瞄神威所指的方向，从袋子里找到一个已经变成了白色碎片的不明物体，和一个变形了的便当盒。那白色碎片的包装上勉强能看到写着“??克力”。

 

阿列?克力……?巧克力吗?啊…说起来今天好像是地球这里的……什么节了?

 

“是白色情人节唷～”

 

“啊…原来是白色情人节啊……等下，团长为什么你知道我在想什么？”

 

神威无视阿伏兔，把米、融化了的白色巧克力、水、少量糖搅拌倒入电饭煲里，之后开心地等待着把生米煮成熟饭，乐得呆毛都开心地摇啊摇。

 

之后，等饭煲好后，把饭放入便当盒里，便从窗口跳出去，留下一片狼藉给阿伏兔收拾。(阿伏兔照顾熊孩子不容易啊……)

 

大约两个小时后，团长抱着团长夫人……啊不对他不喜欢我们这么叫他，地球小警察踢破了墙壁，也顺便踢飞了正在睡觉的阿伏兔。等到阿伏兔爬起走回去房间后，看到团长夫人正在吃着便当，团长从后面抱着团长夫人抽#插……好吧，年轻人精力真好，阿伏兔我老人家就默默无视，找个房间睡觉等团长完事后就回去春雨船上吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
